2 White Pain
by Dark's Soul Mate
Summary: Mel Porter, a mute mutant at the McDoe Institute, has a little brother who is dying of cancer. He may not wake up before he's taken away, but ever since he was a child he always believed that the angel that came to get him would grant Mel a voice.
1. 10 Hrs

**A/N: I wrote this story with Kangaroobeedoodle. The characters that belong to her will make an appearance soon (however one, Shara, is mentioned in this chapter), but in this chapter all the characters (Mel, RJ, Tory and Donald) belong to me. Tory and Donald are in my other X-Men story, and Mel and RJ will make an appearance in that story, soon. I wrote this chapter. All of the characters in this story are mutants, except the nurse...**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the X-Men comics.**

* * *

Chapter One: 10 Hrs

Mel took another tissue from the tissue box on the small table next to RJ's bed. She dabbed her eyes and blew into it, then threw it into the wastebasket nearby. _That's the last _tissue, Mel thought. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, and looked at it, realizing her mascara was running. But that was the least of her problems.

Tory entered the hospital room, but froze when she saw Mel's brother unconscious. He was hooked up to more wires then she could count. The soft, slow beeps coming from the heart monitor frightened her, as well. "Oh, my…" she whispered.

A loud sniffle came from Mel. Tory rushed over to her friend and gave her a hug. "Oh, Mel. I'm so sorry." Mel hugged her back, trying not to tear on Tory's new white sweatshirt.

They broke away from the hug, and Mel wiped her eyes again. The two stayed silent like that for a while, until Tory asked, "How long as he been asleep like that?" Mel held up all of her fingers. "Ten minutes?" Mel shook her head. "Hours?" Mel nodded.

_Wow_, Tory thought, looking toward RJ again. "Aren't you hungry? Do you want me to get you something?" Mel shook her head, not making eye contact with Tory.

_What happened to him?_ Tory asked herself. _Did he catch a sickness or something? Or maybe he got into an accident. Did someone do this to him on purpose? No, nobody would ever hurt RJ like this. He's the sweetest little twelve year-old boy I've ever met._ She looked at the heart monitor again, another beep sounding. She sighed sadly. _I sure hope he's going to be all right._

A nurse came in at that moment, and tapped Tory on the shoulder. "Excuse me, miss," she said, "We can only allow one visit at a time. You'll have to come back later."

Tory made eye contact with Mel. "I'll be in the waiting room," she said. "Shara's in there, too, if you need us." Mel nodded, and waved her friend goodbye as she and the nurse left the room.

Once Tory and the nurse's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, Mel closed the door shut. After a few seconds she got down on her knees next to RJ's bed, and closed her eyes. _"Hi, God. It's me, Mel,"_ she said inside her head. She was mouthing the words out. _"I'm sorry I don't talk to you very much. I think maybe it's because I'm still angry with you for giving RJ cancer. He doesn't deserve to have it."_ More tears trailed down Mel's cheeks and she wiped them away with her hands. _"I just wanted to know if you could just please wake him up before he dies. I haven't said goodbye to him yet, and it would mean a lot to both of us if I could talk to him one more time."_ Mel opened her eyes again, sniffled, and grasped her little brother's hand with her own. _"Please, God. Please wake him up before you take him away."_

* * *

Earlier That Day

_Mel was walking to her 3rd period English class. As she kept walking, she thought of RJ, and how come she hadn't seen him at all that day. Her eyes widened as she pictured an unconscious RJ, sprawled out on the floor inside his dorm. I need to find Orsen; he'll know where RJ is, she thought, and began to search for him, or one of his friends.  
She soon found Donald. Not her favorite person in the world, but he and Orsen were buddies. Realizing something, Mel mentally slapped herself. How was Donald supposed to understand her when RJ wasn't there to tell him what she was saying through her hand signs? Oh, well. She'd just have to make do. _

_Mel put a hand on Donald's shoulder and spun him around. He was surprised for a moment but then saw who she was. "Oh, Mel. Hi." She held out one finger to indicate he had to wait a moment, and then got on one knee to rifle through her backpack. "Look, is this gonna take long 'cause I got a Spanish test in like two seconds, and if I'm not there the teacher's gonna—!"_

_Mel pulled out a small notebook and pen, and scribbled something down. Donald groaned. "I don't have time for this, Mel. See ya." Annoyed, Mel dropped what she had in her hands and spun Donald around again. She angrily held up one finger again to tell him he had to wait. Donald rolled his eyes. "Fine." Mel picked up her notebook and pen and finished writing her note:_

"_WHERE'S RJ?"_

_Donald shrugged. "Beats me. Why?"_

_Mel wrote something else down: "IT'S URGENT."_

_Donald thought for a moment. "He was up this morning, but everyone else left the room before he was ready. I haven't seen him since then." Mel began writing, again. "What's this all about, anyway?"_

"_SHOW ME WHERE THE DORM IS."_

"_Mel!" Donald whined. "If I'm late one more time, I have to take after-school detention for a week!"_

"_PLEASE, IT'S IMPORTANT."_

Donald groaned and looked away from her, and then looked back. "Alright. How important is this situation?" Mel spread her arms out as far as they could go. "You're sure?" Mel violently nodded her head, wanting to shoot him in the head. "Okay, okay. Follow me." Both running, Donald led Mel to dorm 6D as the bell rang. Donald opened the door, and Mel shoved Donald out of the way and entered.

"Hey, watch it!" Donald shouted at her. "I didn't skip class and get after-school detention for you to push me!" Mel didn't even turn around; she seemed frozen. "Mel?" She didn't move. Donald entered the room, about to ask what was wrong when he saw RJ's body, motionless, on the floor.

* * *

Now

There was a soft knock on the door, which made Mel jump. She stood up, walked to the door, and opened it. She was surprised to find Donald standing there. He wasn't crying, but Mel had never seen him look this depressed. After a short pause, he said, "I'm sorry, Mel. I shouldn't have been so insensitive this morning."

Mel nodded, telling him it was okay. Donald peeked in to get a glimpse of RJ, who was still asleep. "I can't believe he just, fainted like that," he said. "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

If Mel had a voice, she would've informed Donald about RJ's sickness. But since she didn't have one, she only shrugged.

"I'm not supposed to be in here right now," Donald whispered, half-smiling. "Wow; I've been breaking rules all day today, huh?"

If it weren't for Donald, RJ would just be getting to the hospital right now, Mel thought. He probably wouldn't have much of a chance of waking up, too.

"So, I'll just go back in the waiting room," Donald continued. He did a small wave and waited for Mel to wave back, nod or something. But she didn't. Instead, without thinking, Mel threw her arms around him. Once she realized whom she was hugging, she jumped back and put her arms to her sides.

Donald's expression looked like Shara's when she first met Mindy. "Um… w-what was that for?" he asked. He was turning a bit red from embarrassment.

Mel mouthed the words, "Thank you," and Donald's expression changed to understanding. "Ohhhh," he said. "It's no problem, Mel… Well, I'll be in the waiting room if you need me."

* * *

**A/N: Donald and Mel aren't going to be a couple; they don't even have crushes on each other. 2littleredpandas, one of her characters is going to be with Mel.**

**Please review!**


	2. What's Wrong With Me

**A/N: I apologize for my long update; I've been trying to update all my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, or _Aladdin_. But Mel, RJ and their parents are characters that belong to me. I'm creating this story with ****Kangaroobeedoodle****, but I wrote this chapter except for the part when Shara comes into the room. The character Shara belongs to Kangaroobeedoodle.**

**I had to post this again because in the first version of Chapter 2 I made a lot of mistakes. Special thanks to ****Kangaroobeedoodle**** for pointing out the mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter Two: What's Wrong With Me

Mel grasped her little brother's hand. _"RJ, please wake up. Please wake up and tell your big sister that everything's going to be okay."_

* * *

Flashback, Mel: 3 years old

_A three year-old Mel sat on the couch with her father, watching "Aladdin." Mel was sitting on her father's lap, smiling whenever Iago said something funny. The scene that approached next was when Jafar was hypnotizing the Sultan._

_Mel took her locket off of her neck and swung it in front of her father's face, pretending to hypnotize him. "I'm hypnotizing you," she said through hand signs._

"_Oh, no! I'm being hypnotized!" her father said with a smile. "Mommy, your daughter is hypnotizing me!" he called out to his wife._

_Mel grinned as her father stared into her eyes and she stared into his. "Mel, are you hypnotizing your father?" an adult female voice called from the other room. Mel's mother came into the room just then. "With your locket?" Mel smiled at her mother and nodded._

_Mel's mother came toward Mel and sat beside her on the couch. "You have to be careful with this locket, Mel," she said, taking the golden locket out of her daughter's hands. "It cost Daddy and I a lot of money and we bought it special for you."_

"_Mommy's right," Mel's father spoke up. He took the locket from his wife, and opened it. Inside were two small pictures. On the left was Mel's mom, and to the right was Mel's dad. "Don't ever lose this."_

"_Whenever you look inside this locket, Mel, you know that your mommy and daddy love you very much," Mel's mother said. She kissed Mel's forehead and ruffled her short brown hair. "More than the whole world, and nobody can take that away."_

* * *

For days now RJ had been unconscious. For days Mel had been by his side, and for days she had eaten nothing.

There was a knock on the hospital door, and Mel awoke with a start. She first looked toward RJ, who was still asleep. She prayed he had not woken up while she was sleeping, and wobbled to the door to open it. When she did, she was surprised to see her best friend standing there.

_Shara?_

Shara, not being the emotional type, wasn't crying. Her face didn't look as cheerless as Tory and Donald's were, but she didn't look happy either. Her gaze shifted to the floor, and Mel knew that Shara didn't know what to do in a situation like this. After a long pause, Shara looked back up at Mel. Her arms slowly lifted with hesitation, and she wrapped them around her friend's neck.

Mel's brown eyes grew wide. _Shara? You're hugging me?_ Mel hesitated to hug Shara back as well, but did so anyway. _I don't think I've ever seen Shara hug someone._

* * *

Flashback, Mel: 4 years old

_"He's beautiful."_

_The Porter parents were in a hospital room. Nicholas was kneeling next to the hospital bed, and Susan was in it, a baby boy in her arms. "He's just so beautiful, Nicholas," she repeated._

_"What will we name him?" Nicholas asked. He stuck out his finger, and the baby wrapped his tiny fingers around it._

_"I'm going to name him after my History teacher in college. He taught me nearly everything I needed to know," Susan said, smiling up at her husband. "Ronald Jonathan."_

_"Ronald Jonathan Porter," Nicholas said, thinking about the name. "I'll call him RJ for short."_

_Susan's gaze traveled to the baby's chocolate brown eyes. "I knew it," she said. "I knew we could have a normal one. Nothing went wrong this time, and he talks…" The baby fell asleep, and she reached out to touch the small chubby face. "This one's perfect."_

* * *

"Mary Lou," the nurse said. Mel stood up from her chair. The nurse was standing behind the doorway. "It's been three days, now. We have to turn off the machines." Mel shook her head and slammed the door, locking it._ I won't let them._

* * *

_Flashback: Mel: 10 Years old, RJ: 6 years old_

_Mel swung her legs as she sat in the tall chair in the doctor's office. The doctor and her mother were arguing, and even though she could only understand half of what they were talking about, she knew her mother would never feel the same way about her, again._

_"What's wrong with her?" her mother asked, pointing at her daughter._

_"I told you a million times, Susan," the doctor said, growing impatient. "Mary Lou is a mutant."_

_"My daughter is NOT a mutant!" Susan argued, raising her voice. "She's just sick!"_

_"You told me she can place herself in one's body, taking complete control of their actions," the doctor said. "What she has is something I cannot heal. Nobody can."_

_Nicholas put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Susan, Mel is just fine the way she is. She's been a mutant all her life, for three years. We may have not been aware of it but she has been."_

_Susan suddenly burst into tears and threw her arms around Nicholas. He comforted her by holding her as well. Sobbing, Susan said, "But I don't want her to be a mutant… I want our daughter to be normal, like RJ is normal…"_

_Mel, having no one to hug, pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them tightly. She turned her head trying to hide from her mother's gaze, and yanked off the locket that had lied to her for ten years._

* * *

_Flashback: A Month Later_

_Mel cried for her brother underneath the covers of her bed. The news had been confirmed two days ago: six year-old RJ had been diagnosed with cancer. How long he had to live was unknown, but it was predicted to be only a few years. She could hear her mother crying from the other room, "Why do all my children turn out like this? My daughter is a mutant and mute, my son has leukemia…!"_

_The covers lifted, cold air rushing to ten year-old Mel's sweaty face. RJ climbed into the bed and went under the covers with her. "I'm okay, Mel. See? I'm awake." Mel continued to cry, as if she couldn't hear a word. RJ hugged his older sister, and Mel hugged him back. "I still have a long time to live."_

_Mel's hand shook, trying her best to make out the hand signs: "You're going to die."_

_The tears finally came to RJ's eyes, streaming down his cheeks. "I know," he said. "But I planned it all out."_

_Mel lifted her head, still confused. She was sniffling._

_RJ smiled weakly. "When I die, I'm going to ask the angel that comes to get me to give you a voice."_

_Mel shook her head. "How do you know that's really going to work?" she asked through hand signs, thinking it was impossible._

_"Because God loves us," RJ said, sure of himself._

* * *

The door opened, and a doctor appeared with a key in his hand. "Mary Lou, no matter how much you don't want us to, we have to shut off the machines."

* * *

_Flashback, A Second Later_

_Almost a second after RJ told Mel his plan, the door burst open. Mel shot up out of the covers to find Susan standing in the doorway. Her face was red and covered in tears, and she was bawling. "This is all your fault!" she shouted at Mel. "You cursed this family! I should have NEVER given birth to you!" She picked up Mel by the arms. If Mel could scream, she would have right then and there. "RJ was PERFECT! Every child I have will turn out like YOU, won't they?!" She shook Mel and looked her in the eye. "WON'T THEY, MEL?!"_

_"Mel!" RJ called, jumping out of the bed. "Daddy! Help!"_

_"Susan!" Nicholas came into the room just then, and saw his wife shaking Mel as hard as she could. "Have you gone mad?!"_

_RJ began wailing and crying. "Don't hurt Mel! Don't hurt Mel!" RJ repeated over and over. He ran over to his mother and took a hold of her leg, trying his best to make her let go._

_This gave Mel an opportunity. She stared into her mother's eyes, and went into her body. Once there, she set her own body down on the bed, and then went back into it. RJ let go of Susan and gave Mel a hug. "Let's go, Mel!" he said, taking her hand. The two siblings jumped out the window, and ran. Hopefully they would find someone to love both of them enough to take them in and accept them._

_When RJ turned eleven, he and Mel found out that he had control over air; he, too, was a mutant._

* * *

"We have to shut off the machines, Mary Lou," the doctor repeated. He reached out his hand to press a button on the wall.

_NO!_ Mel screamed inside her head. She used all the strength she could to hold the doctor back. _I won't let you!_

"M-Mel?"

Mel let go of the doctor and looked at her brother. His eyes were open.

* * *

**A/N: There are only about one or two more chapters to go.**

**Please review!**


End file.
